Generally, the popularity and versatility of social networks has resulted in more and more people belonging to a variety of social networks, each serving a different purpose. Some are for social purposes, others are for professional or other general purposes, and still others find other applications. However, these disparate and disconnected networks generally do not permit a viable opportunity to more efficiently make use of a person's connections and relationships in a manner that can be of benefit to the person and associated others.